New Enemy At Bay
by Gabbygirl1234
Summary: Jack receives a random call and things take strange turns. Will he be able to handle the pressure or will he crumb to his personal doom? (Jack X Doctor) Don't like, Don't read…..


**_Hey guys! New story! Don't worry, still working on other stories but I'm just spicing things up! Anyway, Little bit of cursing and mild scene. Anyway, Pleas comment and not Haters! Also, this is Boy X Boy (Doctor X Jack… Duh) as you already guessed so don't like, Don't READ. _**

**_Thank u 4 reading and ENJOY! _**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Random Phone Calls _**

Jack knew that he was doomed when he pulled up at the old taffy factory. The windows were barred up and the concert walls were all covered in childish graffiti. The walls had cracks from rouge weather. Besides the spiders, that placed there claim at the edges of the metal door. There was no other sign of life. Even the grass was a nasty yellow and writhing into dust. The abandon factory just screamed death and misery. What was he even doing at a foul place like this? Well, he received a mystery call 20 minutes ago.

* * *

**_ 20 Minutes Earlier _**

**_Jack was working on a assignment with his partner Alex Moss. They both worked at Torchwood, following a oath. To pledge there lives to protecting earth from any possible danger. Jack took this oath to heart and followed it like a soldier should. Alex had the same attitude that Jack had for the oath. That lead them to became great friends and partners at Torchwood. Jack put his trust in Alex and Alex did the exact same to him. _**

**_Jack was also attracted to Alex. Jack knew that he could have anyone he pleased but Alex was entirely a new change. A change from a certain time lord that Jack thought he could never have as his own. Jack liked to look at Alex's deep blue eyes. Jack thought that he could swim in those blue eyes. They reminded Jack of salt water lakes that you could never tell if you can touch the bottom. Alex had sandy blond hair that always seemed to hang far to low in his face. His cheek bones were sharp and intense. Jack also liked Alex's pale skin that had small freckles in random places. He wanted to discover all the places that Alex had freckles at. Alex's lips were so flush and filled with volume that made Jack want to groan in excitement. The best part was Alex's tall muscular body that could probably with stand any punch. Jack would droll if he didn't catch himself every time. _**

**_Anyway, Jack had to force his thoughts of Alex out of his head and work on the assignment at hand. Yet, He could not seem to focus on his work on his laptop with Alex so close to him. They were both sharing the couch in the private lounge, working together on a project. Jack thought that he looked like a british school girl blushing like he was. Alex's right leg was touching his and Alex's body heat was pouring on Jack. Jack was crushed with the feeling of relief and energy. _**

**_Jack worked his hardest on the assignment while Alex kept looking intensely at him. It made Jack feel expose and reviled into the dark world. Alex lifted his right arm and casually place it over Jack's shoulder. A shiver goes down his spine. "I heard that there's this new club in town. Do you want to go with me?" Alex asks in a blunt tone. Not believing that Alex finally asked Jack on a date. Before Jack could reply, his phone started vibrating like a taser. Jack jumps up from his lazy position. _**

**_Jack walked out the room and into the men's bathroom. The stalls were empty and the room was rather to quiet for Jack's taste. Jack answered the phone and puts it up to his ear. "Hello? Who's calling this number?" Jack asked. His curiosity was getting the better of him. Not many people had his number and their name would immediately show up with the number. No name came with the number. The ID was scrabbled in random numbers. The caller had his number and Jack had not a single clue about who it could be. _**

**_"Hello Jack Harkness, I would like to give you some information on a situation that I need you to handle." a mystery voice supplied. Jack didn't know who's voice it was at all. It was deep and scratchy. Definitely, from a male. Nothing that would match with voices he has heard before. "Bloody Hell, How do you know my name?" Jack replied with anger. Jack's phone number was private and classified. He didn't want random people calling him. Also, the stranger knew his name making Jack shiver. _**

**_"Oh, my little Jacky, I know a lot about you. I know that you are a time traveler and have been a companion for the famous Doctor! I know that you work at Torchwood. I know that you would hook up with anyone. Want me to keep going?" the caller replied. Jack felt the blood leave his face. His knuckles turned white with fear. "Who are you?" Jack asked in a whisper. Jack hated sounding so weak but he was truly scared by this. " I am a mere observer. I have my sources, my dear Jack. Now listen carefully, I don't like to repeat myself." says the mystery caller. Jack leans in closer to the phone, wanting any piece of information. _**

**_"I want you to go to the town named Panetela and find Air Side Street. There look for a old taffy factory named Daffy Taffy. Inside, you will find some alien technology. I want you to recover it for me, my sweet Jacky." the man proposed. "Why would I trust you? For all I know, this could be a set up!"Jack nearly shouted. A chuckle came from the stranger. It sent shivers down Jack's body. He didn't understand how one man could have such a effect on him. _**

**_"Why would I send you to a trap? I merely want you to do this simple task. Remember, I know you and every one you care for. I want this done and I think you can guess what will happen if you don't do this for me. Keep this task between the two of us. Now, goodbye my dear Jack, we will be in touch." the voiced calmly stated. The call was cut off before Jack could ask anymore questions. Jack wanted to call the number back to tell the man off. To tell him that he wouldn't do it! To ask the mystery man , How does he know so much information about him? Yet, the number was gone from his phone and the memory of his phone. How could some one do that to his phone? _**

**_Jack didn't trust this guy but knew not to ignored the request. This man could hurt someone on his team if he didn't comply. Jack could not take that risk. Jack decided that he would get this task done only to protect his friends. He walked out the bathroom and placed his phone in his pant's pocket. He walked back into the private lounge. _**

**_There was Alex still on the laptop working on there work. Alex looked up at Jack and frowned. Alex noticed Jack's shoulders in a tense posture. "Are you alright?" Alex asked with worry. Jack nodded and grunted. "I have to get something from my apartment. I will be back. Will you please work on the assignment for me while I am gone?" Jack pleaded. Alex sat up straight and replied "Sure, just hurry back." Jack nods in agreement and walks to the corner. There was a coat hanger and Jack took his jacket off it. He puts on his jacket and walks out the room without another word._**

* * *

So, that was how Jack ended up at the old taffy factory. Jack really did not want to go in there but he knew that he had to. Jack took a deep breath of the musty air and pushed the metal door open. The door made a creaking noise that drove Jack's senses insane. Jack slipped inside with the sunlight following behind. The factory open up with light making it easier for Jack to see.

"Well, this place is a dump." Jack mumbled to himself. He kinda expected it to be because of the condition of the outside the building. Inside was a large single room with two sets of stairs climbing up to the second floor. The metal plates of the second floor looked rusted and servilely damaged. Large iron rods were holding up the second floor. The taffy machines were covered in dust. Boxes were scattered all over with loose tools hanging out. Broken glass covered some areas of the floor making it difficult to get around without making much noise.

Jack pulled out his pistol and cautiously walked around the glass areas. Searching around his surroundings to find the alien equipment he was sent there for. Before he could even get a good look around, a sound made his body go still. It sounded like wheels rolling on broken glass. The scent of metal filled his lungs. The same scent he smelled when he first died. The sound of a beam goes off, distracting Jack from his deep thoughts. Jack instantly knew what he was dealing with. "Crap, not again." Jack thought to himself.

He glazed forward and saw a old enemy. There stood a Dalek with all it's glory. More crunching of broken glass was behind him. He turned his head and stared at a Cyberman. Here he is, stuck between fighting a Cyberman or a Dalek. They both seemed to have there attention on Jack. Jack was having a inner rant with himself "How in the bloody hell are they still alive? Didn't the Doctor trap them in another parallel world? Why couldn't his life ever be simple?" Jack thought to himself. The Cyberman and the Dalek move more closer. Jack was drowning in the scent of metal.

"You are a companion of the Doctor?" The Dalek shrieked out of it's metal case. The alien's voice seemed force and out of place. Then again, the Dalek belonged in a parallel world. "Yes, I am. What does it look like I am? A Cyberman." Jack snarled out. Jack was letting his pride get to him. "No, you are a human life form." the Cyberman supplied. " I was being sarcastic, dumb ass." Jack mumbled to himself. Jack looked around for a escape as the Cyberman commanded "You will come with me. Upgrading is compulsory." Jack looked between the two. Either go with a Dalek or a Cyberman? Well, Jack considered himself screwed.

"Must I always get you out of these situations. It's such a drag on my time lord reputation." a voice shouted from the second floor. The Cyberman and Dalek back away from Jack. They let out a scream that sounded like nails going down a chalk board. "It's the Doctor!" screamed the Dalek. Jack let's a smile cover his lips as the Doctor lands in front of him. The Doctor turns around and faces Jack. The Doctor also had a silly smirk on his face. "Jack, It's good to see you but I imagined that we would meet up on better circumstances." the Time Lord states. Jack felt his cheeks blush a little at the comment.

"No time for chat, Doctor!" The Dalek voiced out. The Cyberman added to the comment "Hand over the human life form!" A laugh crept out of the Doctor. Jack thought that the Doctor had lost his marbles. " You must have some wires messed up if you think that I would hand over Jack." the Doctor replied. His voice seemed more like a furious growl than The Doctor's normal smoothing voice. " Oh Dear Tardis, He does care!" Jack thought to himself. Silence filled the room making the air uncomfortable. No one dared moved a inch. Beside the Doctor who was swing his tie side to side.

After ten seconds of pure silence, all hell broke loose. "Exterminate!" the Dalek shouted. At the same time the Cyberman shouted "Delete." The Dalek started shooting first, knocking Jack's gun out of his hand. The Doctor grabbed Jack's sleeve and yanked him down to the floor. Boxes were flying every where making it hard to spot the enemy. "Blasted Dalek." the Doctor mumbled to himself. Jack chuckles at the Doctor mumbling. The Doctor let's go of Jack's jacket sleeve, just to grip Jack's whole arm. The Doctor bolts to the back exit with Jack close behind him.

A glimpse of light catches Jack's attention. There was a sphere that was the color ivory. Golden lines were cover the sphere. Jack knew instantly that this was the object that the mystery man wanted. Jack snatches the sphere and slides it into his coat pocket. The Doctor kept dragging Jack out the building, not noticing that Jack snatched the alien technology.

"Man Doc, You sure know how to throw a party." Jack mumbles with sarcasm running deep in his words. The Doctor laughs stating "Let's get out of here." The battle cries echo through out the room. A shiver goes down Jack's spine. Like a super sense, Jack ducks down dragging the Doctor down with him. A beam passes over there heads causing the Doctor to gasp. "Thanks." mumbles the Doctor with embarrassment in his words. "Escape is not a option." voiced the Cyberman. Jack noticed his pistol a few inches away. He grabs the gun and shoots the Cyberman in the head. Three bullets go right through the Cyberman's helmet. The Cyberman falls to the floor with a thud. One down, one more baddy to go.

They start to ran to the back door again. The back door came into view, so close that you could almost smell the crisp outside air. Then they were faced with another problem, the Dalek was blocking the exit. Jack mumbles out curses while the Doctor pulls out his sonic screw driver. " Hand over the human life form and I will return you the other companion." the Dalek voiced out. The Doctor runs his hand through his spiky hair. His nose was scrunched up in confusion and his mouth hanged low. "What? Rose is stuck in the parallel world. I will never get her back." The Doctor shouted in rage.

Since Rose has been gone, Jack knew that it took it's toll on the Doctor. The Doctor was desperate to find Rose and rescue her. Jack tried everything he could to help the Doctor with finding Rose. "Doctor, I will return the other companion. Now, hand over the human life form." the Dalek offered. " I might as well write my will. My jacket goes to the Doctor. My time traveling watch goes to Alex." Jack thought to himself. He knew that the Doctor was extremely desperate to find Rose. Jack thought that the Doctor was depressed enough to hand him over to the enemy.

"No." the Doctor stated with no emotion. Jack was knocked out of his thoughts by that single word. Jack blinked and shakes his head. Did he hear the Doctor right? "I will find Rose Tyler on my own. I will keep all my friends safe from danger. I will not lose another friend ever again and I will destroy you." the Doctor growled out. Never had Jack heard the Doctor talk in such a way.

The Doctor straighten his arm and pointed his sonic screw driver at the Dalek. A laser beam shot out of the sonic screw driver and hits the Dalek. The Dalek screams in pain and blows up into bits. Jack grabs the Doctor's arm and pulls him out the factory. The back door was slammed open as they reach outside. There was the Tardis in the middle of the grassy yard.

"How in the Bloody Hell did you shoot a radioactive carbon beam from your puny sonic screwdriver?" Jack asked. The Doctor's face was fill with shock. "My sonic screwdriver is NOT PUNY! I made some advancements on it, with a beam generator inside incase of trouble." answered the Doctor. The Doctor handed his sonic screwdriver to Jack. Jack inspected the item. Noticing nothing new besides a small red button. "Jeez Doc, I thought people avoided pressing the red button." Jack replies with deep sarcasm. The Doctor raised a eyebrow and snatched the sonic screwdriver back.

"It can probably fix anything but it can't fix my two broken hearts." the Doctor whispers. Jack frowned at the sadness in his words. "What you need is to rest up. Go take nap." Jack states trying to wipe away the mopey face the Doctor was giving him. The Doctor frowns and mumbles "No Jack, just please come with me in the Tardis. I really can't handle being alone right now." Jack let's a soft smile cover his face as he throws his arms over the Doctor's shoulder. "Alright Doctor, let head inside before the sky falls on us." Jack says with humor. A smirk crawls on the Doctor's lips as they enter the Tardis.

The Tardis control center was glowing with lights. Sounds of cars passing by from outside was heard inside the Tardis. Jack pulls the Doctor to a seat and sets him down. Jack looks at the Doctor and mumbles "You sit here, while I bring you some tea." Jack walks into the Tardis's kitchen and turns the stove on. While the water was boiling, Jack thought about the mystery man from the call earlier. Would the man call him again to give him information about handing over the sphere? What does he need this small sphere for? Will it be used as some sort of weapon?

The tea pot screams brought Jack back into the real world. He put the tea bags into the boiling water and added the necessary sugar. Jack poured the tea into a cup for the Doctor and walked back to the control room. A gasp escapes Jack with a scarlet blush glowing on his cheeks. There was the Doctor without his shirt. His skin some what glittered and shined. "Dammit, Why do you have to be so sexy?" Jack thought to himself. Jack brings the Doctor's cup of tea to the time lord. A hand suddenly grips Jack's wrist. Jack looks up at the Doctor and the time lord tightens his hold.

"Doctor, What are you doing?" Jack asked in a whisper. Hope filled inside Jack as the Doctor let's a devilish smirk over come his face. The Doctor knocks the tea out of Jack's hand and it falls on the floor. Well, that caught Jack's attention. "Doctor, I just bloody made that Tea! What the hell is up with yo..." Jack started to say but never got to finish his sentence. The Doctor had his tongue inside Jack's mouth in a instance. The Doctor had done the act as fast as a ninja. Heat started to built up between the two bodies. A rush of excitement goes through Jack's body. The Doctor took this detraction to his aid by grabbing Jack's hips and placing Jack on his lap. The Doctor placed his arms around Jack's waist. The Doctor let's out a growl while they have there face battle.

"Jeez Doc, and here I thought you were innocent." Jack states with amazement. They just broke apart for a breath of air. The Doctor chuckles as he takes Jack's jacket and shirt off. "Never." the Doctor growls out as he rubs his hands over Jack's chest. A shiver goes down Jack's whole body. The Doctor tightens his grip even more. The Doctor places his tongue on Jack's neck and started trailing down. Jack let's out a small moan. Never had Jack let someone dominate him but the Doctor didn't seemed to care about that.

"Is Jacky getting excited?" the Doctor growls out. Jack grunts at the Doctor's comment. Jack had never seen the Doctor act like this before. The Doctor seemed so innocent and pure to Jack. Seeing the Doctor act like this was turning him on. "No, Doctor stop stalling and get on with it." Jack whimpers out. Never had Jack felt so out of control. It was like the rush you get from a energy drink.

Jack had on tight skinny jeans that the Doctor had trouble tugging off. This pissed off the Doctor. The Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver. Jack looks at the object and shouts "No! Get that thing away from my pants!". "I can't get your pants off." the Doctor stated calmly. Jack frowns and gives the Doctor the evil eyes. "Doctor, Don't you even DARE." Jack states with fear. The Doctor smiles a misanthropic grin and replies "Alright, I won't. Now, take those bloody pants off." Jack smirks while saying " I never thought you would be the dirty guy." The Doctor chuckles and replies "Well, I am full of surprises."

Before Jack could reply back or even take his bothersome pants off, his phone started ringing. The Doctor looked at Jack with surprise while Jack mumbles evil rants about being disturb. Jack hops out of the Doctor's lap and walks over to his coat. He pulls out his phone and answers with the words " Hello?". A chuckle comes out of the phone as the mystery man says " Hello Jack, Am I interrupting something?".


End file.
